longislandmusicscenefandomcom-20200214-history
Daryl Palumbo
Daryl Palumbo is an American musician, (born February 10, 1979 in Long Island, New York), grew up in Bellmore, New York. He is the frontman of the bands Glassjaw, Head Automatica, and House of Blow, which also features Sean Martin of Hatebreed. As a youth he was a member of the Long Island Straight Edge band XBustedx which existed simultaneously along with Glassjaw. XBustedX was a simple side project with friends. In 1993 he met Justin Beck, who would become his good friend and guitarist and formed Glassjaw . Palumbo suffers from Crohn's disease, which has acted as inspiration for much of his musical output, most notably in the lyrical content of Glassjaw's major label debut Everything You Ever Wanted To Know About Silence. His affliction has affected his bands' ability to tour, including the cancellation of a tour with The Used. Palumbo has worked with many different artists including Alien Ant Farm (on the track, "Gene Machine"), The Movielife (on the track, "Another Friend"), Ray Cappo (on Glassjaw's cover of the Youth of Today song, "Modern Love Story"), The Rondo Brothers (on the tracks "Hey Stewardess", "Whispering Reef", and "Take Me Back"), Silent Majority (on the track "Popular Opinion"), Every Time I Die (on the track "Champing at the Bit" from Gutter Phenomenon), Finch (on the tracks "Project Mayhem" and "Grey Matter" from What it is to Burn as well as being the vocal coach of Nate Barcalow for the album), Cage Kennylz (on the track "Shoot Frank" from Hell's Winter) and Dan the Automator's Handsome Boy Modelling School. In interviews Palumbo has expressed an interest to work with British singer/songwriter and producer Nick Lowe. In October 2005, Palumbo appeared as a guest vocalist on the track, "No Way Out" on the album Roadrunner United: The All Star Sessions. The album was a collaboration between past and current bands signed to Roadrunner Records. This release was significant as it showed a new, positive attitude towards the label from Palumbo. Previously, he and Justin Beck had voiced negative statements regarding the label relating to their treatment by Roadrunner and subsequent move to Warner Bros.. Recently, Palumbo provided guest vocals on the track "Procession Commence" on the recently released 2006 album Sundowning by the prolific Long Island hardcore punk band This Is Hell. He also provided backing vocals on their previous EP. Bands *xBustedx *Beat Scientific *Glassjaw *Silent Majority *Head Automatica *Sports *House of Blow *Cardboard City (Art Collective) *Geometry *United Nations Notes *Palumbo is an avid fan of 80's British band Squeeze and the Godzilla universe. He is considered an anglophile and loves British comedies such as Alan Partridge and Little Britain. *Daryl has been a fan of Frank Zappa for the last 20 years. *Daryl thought of the name Glassjaw in eighth grade, because he wanted a name that would equate them with other similar hardcore bands. He also points to his father having been a boxer when explaining the band name. *Daryl Palumbo was considered to be straight edge for twelve years. *The House of Blow side-project was once entitled Hell is Heartless. *Daryl was Finch singer Nate Barcalow's vocal coach on Finch's debut album, What it is to Burn. *Daryl has claimed Godzilla to be the most important thing in the world to him. He says that the working titles of his songs are named after things related to Godzilla. *Daryl is an anime fan. He has said that his favorite full-length (film) anime is Golgo 13. *Daryl is a big fan of Bad Brains. He has the letters PMA tattooed on him as well as uses the line "I've gotta keep my PMA", on the track Piano from Everything You Ever Wanted To Know About Silence, referencing a phrase that Bad Brains coined meaning "Positive Mental Attitude" *Daryl used to rap write graffiti under the name "Brite One" along with his mentor "Grasper" or "Grasp-One" *Daryl is a DJ *Daryl is a member of Cardboard City *Daryl had a side project called "Geometry" with members of JMajesty. *Daryl played bass for Long Island Hardcore band Silent Majority in 1997 through 1998. External Links Head Automatica Myspace Glassjaw Myspace Category: Musicians